The Innocent Life of Rachel Berry
by bokayjunkieKuippo
Summary: “The question running in his mind right now is why the hell would Rachel Berry have neon pink fuzzy handcuffs in her dresser?” Finn/Rachel


This fic is dedicated to my friend who gave me the prompt word "Kinky" for a Finn/Rachel story. This is my first Finn/Rachel and I'm surprised at how fun it is to write! For people who know me know that I ship all couples (but I like Puck/Rachel a weeeee bit more) Finn is just hilarious and I enjoy writing him. So I hope I get more inspiration to write him in the future.

ALSO I have no knowledge of the ballet theater. I know no other production than Swan Lake. So please know that anything I come up about ballet is pure fiction (except for Swan Lake)!

* * *

If Finn Hudson were to describe Rachel Berry in one word, he would use the word: Sweet.

Some others may say obnoxious, or if they're really nice, talented (seriously have you heard the girl sing?) but for him she's sweet. That's what he likes in a girl. Just when they're all natural and not too trying hard. Definitely not hardcore where you feel abused and ashamed of your lack of masculinity. No, he likes them sweet, down to earth, God loving, girl next door.

And Rachel Berry fit exactly just that. He's very much committed to his girlfriend (who is currently pregnant with his baby) don't get him wrong! But Rachel's a nice (Sweet) girl, who's also his friend. And he likes hanging out with her.

They've gotten to know more of each other over the past month since being in Glee club. And her comforting support after the news of Quinn's pregnancy just strengthen their friendship. They have conversations about their lives, their ambitions (mostly Rachel's dream of stardom) friends, relationships, anything they could talk about really. You could say they know each other pretty well.

So imagine his surprise when he came across a pair of…fuzzy handcuffs. In Rachel Berry's dresser drawer.

Whoa.

First, why is he in Rachel's room you ask? Simple. They're paired up in the new performance for glee club (again) to which they need intense rehearsals for. The vocals are just unbelievably demanding for this particular set and Finn didn't know if he could handle it. And Rachel, being the _sweet_ girl that she is, offered her charitable help by having him go over to her house so they could practice without the distraction of the other members.

So yeah, he was over at another girl's house. A girl that's not his girlfriend. Just a friend. No big deal. Not like Quinn's gonna care. There isn't anything going on.

Except for the fact that there's fuzzy handcuffs in Rachel's dresser.

Why was he going through her dresser you ask again? Rachel, who is currently in her bathroom, was freshening up. For what reason? Don't ask him. Girls are weird. In his years of existence, girls are still complicated for him, and knew earlier on not to try and understand them. She had asked for him to hand over her brush in her dresser a minute ago.

He didn't find a hair brush. He did, however, find the fuzzy handcuffs.

Again, whoa.

If you've ever seen any type of adult films (not that he's seen them or anything, he just hear and know these things) you'd know the type of handcuffs these are. If it were just a regular metallic handcuffs, he wouldn't be bothered as much. He wouldn't even be as bothered as he is now if this fuzzy handcuff was decorated in little Hello Kitty fabric patch. But no. these were neon pink fizzy handcuffs…the kinds that you would see in those adult films used by women to discipline their man if they were ever bad.

So yeah. The question running in his mind right now is why the hell would Rachel Berry have neon pink fuzzy handcuffs in her dresser?

"Hey Finn, did you find my hair brush?" Rachel came out of her bathroom, poised as ever, looking at him expectantly. But then she saw the item that was now in Finn's hand. "Oh."

"I'm sorry!" Finn suddenly snapped nervously, dropping the handcuff on the floor, stepping away from it as if it were poisonous. "I didn't mean to snoop! I was looking for the hairbrush and it was just there! I swear I wasn't looking through your stuff!" he started to stammer, not even able to look at her.

"It's ok Finn." she said slowly, as if comfortingly. She didn't understand what was happening to him, why he was acting so…jittery. "I asked you to look through my dresser."

"I know. But its just…that…" he continued to stutter, not even able to point at the handcuff on the ground, so instead gestured with his head.

Rachel looked down to see her handcuffs on the floor. Still confused with his behavior. She bent down and picked it up, wondering why it suddenly made Finn nervous. "What? These?" she held them up, slightly towards him.

"Ah…ha." he moved away from it quickly, trying not to be in the same vicinity of it.

"Finn what's the matter? They're just handcuffs."

"I know." he gulped visibly.

"So why are you nervous around them? Its not like I've used it or - _GASP_" suddenly it made sense. A hand covered her mouth, her eyes went wide. "Do you…do you think I use these?"

"N…no…." he stuttered, not looking at her.

Rachel scoffed scandalously. "Finn how could you think such a…" she suddenly calmed herself down, slightly. Rachel Berry is a lady, and she shall handle this accusation as one. "NO" she stated firmly. "I do not use these for your information." she then put them back in her dresser.

"You don't?" he finally looked at her for confirmation.

"No! they're not for _pleasure_. They were for my act."

Now Finn was confused. "You're…act?"

"Yes." she nodded. "As you know, I am part of a ballet group at the local dance class. In our last production I play a supporting role, not really ideal for me, but my time is dedicated to Glee club. Anything else is secondary priority at this moment." she explained. "The production is Lady Annabelle. Its about a girl making it in the city, but ends up with a different crowd, where my role is one of the city slickers who's profession includes luring men in her bed."

"Oh." was all he could say. He let out a long breath he didn't know he had held in. he was still nervous, but more embarrassed for having thought of Rachel in…_that_ way. Sure the handcuffs were used _that_ way. But it was all for an act.

He sat down on her bed, still reeling in her explanation. She sat down next to him, to show him she wasn't mad anymore at his accusation.

"I thought ballet's do boring stuff. Like swan lake?"

"You mean the classical pieces?" she said. "We do have those. But sometimes we like to mix it up with newer productions. Ones with a very unpredictable plot. It gives us a good balance."

"Oh. I didn't know that."

She smiled at him. "Did you really think I use those for my own pleasure?"

"Well…" he stammered again, starting to get nervous. Oh boy.

"Finn no need to get nervous around me. We're friends." she assured. "Its just I can't believe you'd accuse me of doing that."

"I'm sorry." he let out another breath. "I just…I didn't know what to think. You see something and then BAM. I start questioning whether I really know you or not!"

"I understand that. But you should know that I would never give myself, fully, to just random guys. It would take up a lot of trust, and I'd be committed to him first before I would give myself to him. And right now, you know very well I'm not committed to anyone."

"Yeah." he sighed. "I just got that."

"Well now you know."

"Yeah." he chuckled. "I have one more question, though."

"Sure."

"If the production is done, why do you still have them?"

"Oh." she said. "Well for future use." she shrugged innocently.

"Future use?" he raised a brow at him.

"Well you see Finn," she smiled at him. Then she placed a soft hand on his thigh, then gave him, what Finn thought was, a sultry look. "When I am finally committed and ready to open myself up to someone, I plan on using them on him one day."

Finn gulped.


End file.
